The Town of Our Promise
by KevinTheAsian
Summary: This is what I wish could have happened for Kimi No Iru machi (A Town Where You Live). Starts around the middle of Chapter 137.
1. Chapter 1: Break-Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own A Town Where You Live or the characters that originally came from the story. They are a product of Kouji Seo.

Alternate Storyline: The Town of Our Promise, Chapter 1: Break up

Haruto Kirishima was finally able to clear up most of the guilt in the heart of Yuzuki Eba, but he was never ready for what she told him after that.

"I'm..." she began, "in love with you, Haruto-kun."

"Eh..."

"I tried to forget about you, but every time I tried to I couldn't help but think about you. I don't even know how to act whenever I see you... so... I wanted to come here, just one more time."

"Eh?" Haruto was confused. He didn't know how to react to her words but when he saw what she was beginning to do, he knew what was going to happen next. Yuzuki put her hands around the latch of the necklace. After unlatching it, she held the necklace in her right hand.

"I wanted to see the town where I met you. The most important place to me... I wanted to see it one last time and burn that image in my heart."

"H-Hey, what are you-" Yuzuki cut his words short and as she spoke up and interrupted him Haruto felt his body begin to move on its own.

"That way I can stop looking at the past and finally move forward this time!" Yuzuki said as she raised her right hand back. She was about to throw the necklace when Haruto grabbed her hand. She the tears well up in her eyes again as she began to feel a mix of anger and sadness. She turned to Haruto and poured all her emotions on him. "Why did you stop me?! You already know that once we get back to Tokyo... I won't be seeing you anymore..."

Yuzuki completely broke down in front of her ex-boyfriend. Haruto knew that he might have just made it worse for her as of that moment, but he knew that if he didn't help her that later on she would regret it for a long time and the regret would just return to her whenever she tried to press her hand at the spot where the necklace used to be. "Yuzuki, you shouldn't let go of the past. If you let it go, then you will be throwing away a part of who you are. We both know that we know longer are in a relationship but... I really do still have feelings for you too. You have to understand though, I'm with someone that I-"

"Please, stop! It's just gonna make it worse for the both of us."

"I know, but I want you to understand that you have to keep the necklace. That necklace, when we both look at it, it will remind us of the fact that we were once lovers. That we were together and that it helped us to become who we are." Haruto held Yuzuki close for what he thought would be the last time. He stroked her hair and did his best to calm her down. They sat by that lake's edge for what felt like forever. In the end, Yuzuki decided that if she couldn't throw the necklace into the lake then Haruto should at least let her bury the necklace at the lake's edge along with their feelings.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Whoa!" Haruto jumped when he heard the sound of his phone ring. After he picked it up, he noticed that it was his girlfriend, Asuka Mishima, from the Caller ID. His hands were shaking as he replied to the call. "H-Hello. Hi."

"_Ah... Hello? Haruto? It's me Asuka!"_

"Y-yeah... Why are you calling me so late? Do you need something?"

"_What?! Do I need a reason to call you?!"_

"N-No!" Haruto replied in a guilty tone. "Sorry... I didn't mean to sound like that..."

"_I really don't have anything important to talk about... I was just wondering what you were doing."_

"Well... nothing really... I'm just at home," Haruto felt intense guilt at having to lie to her but he didn't want her to worry.

"_Oh... I see."_

"Yeah..." Haruto replied still feeling guilty. "Umm... Sorry. Someone's calling for me right now... I'll call you later!"

"_Eh?! Oh, okay... Well, see you later."_

Haruto hung up the phone. He turned his attention to Yuzuki who tried to smile but he could tell that she was hurting inside. "Hey, Yuzuki. I think we should go back now. I had a lot of fun with you and I'll remember all the times that we've spent together."

He returned a smile to Yuzuki and the both of them returned to his house. On the way, Yuzuki asked about who was on the phone. Haruto told her that it was Asuka who she met a couple of times. Yuzuki said that she remembered meeting her and then apologized for putting him in a situation where he had to lie. Soon they reached his front door. When Haruto opened the door, he was shocked by who stood waiting behind it.

"A-Asuka!" Haruto said. He was in complete shock since he believed her to still be with her family in Fukushima. "Why... are you here?"

"You liar." Asuka replied. "I came to get you."

"Eh..." Haruto couldn't even give a normal reply. She had found out and now he felt fear in his heart. He was afraid that, this time, things might not end with forgiveness.

"My mom's surgery was successful and she was discharged. So I came here to surprise you." Asuka said. "Then everyone went to the beach so they're not here and you went to the summer festival. Then I called you... You told me such an odd lie!"

Both Haruto and Yuzuki were silent. Neither wanted to say anything. Asuka continued to let out her anger towards Haruto. "Was it so hard to say that you were with your ex-girlfriend?"

A car soon pulled up in front of the house as Haruto heard familiar voices yell something out loud.

"Phew we're finally back!"

"That was exhausting!"

All of Haruto's friends had finally returned from their trip to see that Asuka had come to Hiroshima. Putting the argument behind, Asuka instantly went up to Akari and asked if she could stay over at her house. Akari was as she questioned Asuka about why she was in Hiroshima and not Fukushima. Asuka said she would explain later and they both went off. Yuzuki then went off with Nanami and soon after everyone else figured what was going on. After giving a look of concern to Haruto they each went off one by one and left him alone. Later that night, Rin came into Haruto's room. She asked what had happened but even she was surprised by the explanation she had received. She revealed a face that looked like one that had given up but didn't really care that much in the first place before exiting the room and leaving Haruto alone again. In reality she was really disappointed that everything didn't go the way she planned. She didn't expect Haruto to like Asuka that much.

* * *

The next day. On the train ride back to Tokyo, Asuka and Haruto sat in seats across from each other. Haruto actually wanted to sit next to her and explain to her everything but when she walked by she instantly chose the seat across from him and for the entire trip never even glanced at his direction. At the station, everyone said their goodbyes to each other and went in separate directions. Both Asuka and Haruto walked off as they both had the same thought.

_Haruto held Asuka's hand after they got off the station as he answered her question. "Don't worry. I won't let go."_

This time, they didn't hold hands. The walked to the building they lived at while not saying a single word to each other. Once they got to their two apartments, Asuka brought up a question for Haruto.

"Hey, is this a good time?" she asked. She still wouldn't look in his direction. Haruto said okay as they both entered his sister's apartment. After they sat down, Asuka looked Haruto directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Haruto. I just can't do it anymore. Every time something like this has come up, you would tell me the truth and I would believe you. This time you told me... You told me that lie!"

Tears streamed from her eyes and ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I really do love you but the pain is just too hard to bear. I think they it's for the best that we broke up."

"But..." Haruto tried to stop her as she soon began to run out the door but it was already shut before he could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2: It Was My Fault

The Town of Our Promise, Chapter 2: It Was My Fault

Haruto ran out the door to follow Asuka. He didn't see her outside so she must already be in her apartment. He rang the doorbell but she didn't answer. He called out to her but she didn't answer. He started knocking on her door, calling out her name, asking her to come back. He did all this but she didn't answer.

"Asuka! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you," Haruto said. He started to regret lying to her on the phone, but he truly didn't want her to worry because of her mom's surgery. "Please, come out! I really am sorry! I-I didn't want you to worry! The thing with Yuzuki, it's not like that! Please. We've been together for so long. I... I don't think I'll be able to take you leaving me like this..."

Asuka listened to everything he had said. She was crying on her bed but she was still hurt by all that happened. _I'm sorry too, Haruto, but I couldn't take it anymore when you came out with that lie. You didn't tell me when you were with Yuzuki that first time. You didn't tell me about the second time either but I forgave you when you went in to get something for me at the amusement park. The last time though, _Asuka thought. _I just couldn't take it anymore. I want to be with you but I don't think I can take the pain anymore. _She pressed her face into her pillow and began to cry even harder than before.

Outside, he continued to bang on her door. He continued to call her name. He continued to wait. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he slumped down until he was sitting on the ground. He laid his head against the metal railing and allowed the tears he held back to fall. He chose to wait another half hour but after that he gave up and returned to his sister's apartment. From the inside, Asuka saw that he finally left. _I'm sorry, _was what she thought but couldn't say. It took so much to stop herself from running back out. She heard what he said about Yuzuki, but she couldn't believe it for some reason. She held up her phone revealing the phone strap that she got from Haruto.

"When I found the other one in your pocket," she began to say. "I said what I said out loud because I thought that it would make you feel better, but I knew that you were with Yuzuki when you got it." She let the memory of the day take hold of her consciousness.

She remembered, she got off early after practice and walked near where Fantasy Land was. She figured that she would wait around in a store until the time he came out and surprise him. While she was looking out the window, she saw Haruto finally come out but it wasn't Rin he was with. She remembered the feeling she had when she saw him next to her when they came out. She instantly gave up on surprising him and continued to look on. The two parted ways as Haruto inspected the phone strap he bought Asuka. She ran home not wanting to bother him and decided to wait to confront him about it. At the end of the day, she couldn't go through with it. He gave her the phone strap. They had their talk about the trip and then Haruto collapsed from exhaustion. She then noticed the other one and realized that he got another one and held onto the one he and Yuzuki got together. She was about to blurt out the wrong thing but she stopped herself. Just in case he was still awake she decided to say what she actually said that day.

She continued to look at the phone strap. All that time she still didn't bring it up because she didn't want to ruin their relationship further and make them unable to at least stay friends.

"It was my fault for not expressing more of how I felt. I did trust him. If I did show him the way I got jealous for the things he did, how different would things have been?"

* * *

Inside his sister's apartment, Haruto was in the bathroom washing his face before he took a look into the mirror. _Liar, _Haruto thought when he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about how he was about to try to stay with Asuka when he still felt a tiny attachment to Yuzuki. _We did clear up everything but I wasn't able to tell Asuka. The tension on the way back made it too hard and when I finally felt ready, it ended up being after she broke up with me. Even then she wouldn't listen or answer the door._

"It was my fault for not telling her sooner and clearing up everything," Haruto said out loud. He prepared himself to go outside and take a stroll around Tokyo. Outside he was greeted by the landlady. She told him that Asuka had already left. She noticed that Haruto was in a bad mood.

"Asuka had a really sad expression on her face. You also look like you're in a bad mood," she stated. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Don't worry," Haruto said in a flat lie. "It's not really anything to worry over."

Haruto then excused himself as he continued his walk but that's when he was interrupted again by a call on his cell phone. The Caller ID read Nanami Kanzaki. Haruto read the message:

"Meet me at Café Amami. I'm here with Kiyomi who heard everything from Asuka. We're gonna need to talk."

Haruto put away his phone after he finished reading then went as fast as he could to the café. At the front entrance, he was able to see the two girls through the window waiting for him. When he went inside, he got a cold stare from Nanami and Kiyomi. Haruto felt a shiver down his spine as he walked. over and sat at their table.

"H-Hey," he greeted them.

"After hearing everything, I understand why Asuka would break up with you," Kiyomi stated. "You put her through so much. Do you even know how much you hurt her?"

"..."

"Nanami, Haruto's hurt by this too you know," Nanami interrupted. He still gave him a somewhat concerned look before changing to being cold. "I think we at least listen to his side of the story first. We can then choose to if we want to beat on him or not depending on what he says."

Haruto was scared to tell them everything, but he needed to let at least someone know. He took a deep breath and told them everything from when he had his talk with Eba by the lake's edge to when he was banging the door to Asuka's apartment. He couldn't look them in the eye but they knew he wasn't lying. The girls asked him what he is going to do next. Haruto just gave them the look of a guy that seemed to have given up. Nanami suddenly go angry at this.

"That's it?" she said. "You promised to her and to me. You promised that you wouldn't let go of her. Was that a lie?"

"And what about Yuzuki?" Kiyomi broke in. "You said you didn't like her anymore but you hung out with her behind Asuka's back. What you said did explain a lot of things but it doesn't fully excuse that you lied to her."

"I-I know..." Haruto replied. The girls were instantly shocked, not suspecting him to give in so easily. "I regret lying to her. I really do like Asuka. The thing about Yuzuki, yes maybe it was bad that I started having some feelings for her again but no matter how much we hung out Asuka kept coming up. I thought about what she would say. I worried about how much stress the idea would put on her. In the end it still ended the way I was afraid it would."

"Well are you just gonna give up? Don't just give in so easily..." Nanami replied back.

"What should I do then?"

"Find a way to hold onto her again, I guess. If you need help, then I can help you explain everything."

"I think I will but I want to do it alone," he said. "For some reason I want to take her back without any help from anyone but I promise that I won't let go of her again. That okay with you, Nanami?"

He stood from his chair and silently walked out of Café Amami. He continued on his long walk through Tokyo. _I may have said all those things but I still don't know what I'm going to do, _he thought. Suddenly out of nowhere, Haruto suddenly walked into her again.

"Haruto-kun..."

"Eba."

The meeting was awkward. Yuzuki cut through the tension by asking Haruto if he didn't mind coming to the park with her. Sitting on a bench there, Yuzuki asked if he and Asuka have made up yet. Haruto just shook his head.

"No, we never made up. Actually, she broke up with me and didn't let me try to explain everything."

"I'm sorry, Haruto-kun," Yuzuki said. "It was my fault. If it weren't for me, Asuka wouldn't have had that misunderstanding. If you allow me to, let me help you explain everything to her."

"I don't think that will work," Haruto replied in a soft voice. "I'm scared that it will lead to another misunderstanding again. Thanks for worrying about me but I will try to clear things up myself."

* * *

At Kyousuke's grave. Asuka got off of practice early and decided to visit. For some reason she saw a guy with red hair standing in front of it.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't visit for two years. I was doing some things," the guy said. "I heard that you got to spend your last moments together with Eba. I'm jealous. After I moved, you got to have her all to yourself. For some reason though, I can't hate you for pulling out the death card. If I was in your situation... And no matter what had gotten between us, you would still always try to be my friend."

The guy placed the offering he brought and left the cemetery. Asuka finally recognized who he was.

"Jin... So you finally visited..."


	3. Chapter 3: Jin Kurama

The Town of Our Promise, Chapter 3: Jin Kurama

_It's still hard to believe he's been dead for almost two years,_ Jin thought to himself. He was walking along the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. _I wonder how Asuka and Yuzuki are doing as of now. Asuka told me she had a boyfriend. I haven't seen Yuzuki for so long. It's been like five years since I last saw her._ He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. He came across Kyousuke's number and remembered the time they were friends together. Kyousuke would almost always try to invite Yuzuki over to hang out with them and she would keep declining. He would then sit with her every time she said no. After the first week was when Jin started hanging out with her since Kyousuke was. That was when they started hanging out together for that first year of middle school until Jin had to move when spring came.

_Wait is that really the time?!_ Jin thought as he noticed the time on the phone. _I'm going to be late for my class at Toutodai!_ Jin started running as fast as he could so he could get to his college to make it to class on time. He ran and ran and when he was running past a park, someone caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Jin stopped. What he saw made him completely forget about his class. He called out to the person. "Eba?"

Yuzuki turned around to see who the person was. _I wonder who would call my name. I don't really have that many guy friends._ The person she saw completely shocked her. She couldn't believe who it was that stood in front of her. It was a guy who had red hair and kind eyes. It was a guy who in her memories would get into fights because he heard people talk bad about his friends. Someone that was a friend to her even though it was just a year. "Jin-kun?"

Jin nodded. Yuzuki ran up to greet him properly. When Jin saw her up close he blushed slightly.

"Hey, Jin-kun! You're actually in Tokyo!" she said.

"Yeah. I'm actually a student at Toutodai," he nervously stated to her. "It's b-been so long since we last saw each other. You actually look really cute now."

Yuzuki blushed at his words. She smiled at his complement as she thought about how they never saw each other for five years.

"Hey, Jin-kun. You were running earlier. What were you in a rush about?" Yuzuki asked. Jin suddenly remembered his class. _Dang I'm gonna be late, but I can't pass out on a chance to be with Eba again._

"Oh, uh, don't worry about that," Jin replied. "It's not that important. So why don't we go out and get a drink or something?"

Yuzuki blushed again when she was asked that. Taking a look at Jin again, Yuzuki thought about how Jin had become more handsome than when they were in the seventh grade. The thing that caught her attention the most though was that he still had the same kind eyes that he always had. She agreed to go with him and for the next two hours they hung out at a restaurant. After they had finished, Jin paid for the meals and left a tip. The two said there good-byes and went in two different directions. Jin turned back to take a last glance over at Yuzuki. Glancing back, his eyes met that of Yuzuki's. Jin turned back around in embarassment while Yuzuki looked at him somewhat confused by the way he reacted. They continued walking. Jin glanced back again but this time Yuzuki didn't turn back. He watched her walk off in the distance.

* * *

That night as he was walking home. He saw someone else. He recognized the person and ran up to greet her.

"Hey! Hey, Mishima!" he called out.

"Kurama-kun?" Asuka asked. She was surprised she bumped into him again. "It really is you. I saw you at Kyousuke's grave earlier today but you went off before I could say anything."

"Yeah, well that was the first visit I was able to manage since I started college," he stated. "I would've called so we could meet up but I thought that maybe your boyfriend might get jealous if he saw you receiving calls from a guy he didn't know."

Asuka's lips instantly formed into a frown at his words. She turned her gaze away as to not let Jin notice her reaction. Jin still saw it though and asked out of curiousity. "Hey... Did something happen? Was it something I said?"

"N-No... it's nothing..." she replied.

Asuka silently walked off. Jin remembered how he would come to visit Kyousuke once a year. That was how he was able to meet Asuka. He met Asuka that first year of high school wear he came to visit. That day, he was walking over to wear Kyousuke would usually work on his bike when he saw Kyousuke collapsed over it. That day, he didn't know what to do and carried Kyousuke all the way back to his friend's house. Kyousuke's mom took him in and helped him. That was when Asuka came over to see how Kyousuke was doing and they met. They met days after Kyousuke's funeral. He had missed the funeral and his chance to see Yuzuki again. He heard all that had happened and after that felt unable to visit Tokyo anymore until he started college.

He watched Asuka walk over to the apartment building that she stayed at. _She must've gotten into a fight with her boyfriend Kirishima. I would try to help but I don't think I should get involved,_ Jin thought. Looking up at the buildings, he watched how the lights shined in the blackness of the night. He decided that maybe he should call it a day and began his walk home.

* * *

Hey. Sorry if it felt like I'm taking too long to get the plot going. The main part starts next chapter. I needed this chapter to introduce a new character. Also as a heads up, Kyousuke Kazama will actually play a large role in the plot. His friend's memories of him will partially be what gets the plot flowing. So some of you can look forward to that.


	4. Chapter 4: To Make Her Mine

The Town of Our Promise, Chapter 4: To Make Her Mine

"_Haruto! You better make sure you take her!" _Akari shouted to Haruto over the phone. Haruto felt himself flinch at her words. _"And after you guys finally make up you better not let her go again! If you do I'm going to go over to Aoi's apartment and sock you in the mouth!"_

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that..." he replied. He hung up the phone and got ready to go outside. He made sure to wake up early so he could leave the same to that Asuka did. He really did want to make up with her but he didn't know what to do. He decided that if you just poured himself on her maybe she would understand. In his mind, he knew this would make her understand but he also knew that there is still the chance they don't get back together. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do. There's no way that everything will just magically get better because I think it will and 'cause I explained everything."

He took his time to think. He paced back and forth for a few minutes before deciding that even if he couldn't do anything to take her back yet, he should at least explain everything to her. "Letting her know the whole story will be the best solution. After that I'll let her decide if she wants to get back together or not."

He checked himself in the mirror one last time before he walked towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and felt himself hesitate._ What if she really is unable to stand being with me anymore? _Haruto thought to himself. He hesitated but knew that if he would regret it even more if he didn't tell her the entire story. He opened the door. Outside the door was Asuka who was getting ready to leave for her classes.

"Hey, Asuka..." Haruto greeted her nervously.

"Good morning, Haruto," Asuka greeted back.

"I have something really important to tell you," he stated. "I need you to know what _really_ happened between me and Eba during the summer festival. It's important that you know what truly happened that night." Asuka reluctantly allowed him the chance to explain himself. Haruto told her about how he redeveloped some of the feelings he had for Yuzuki but he completely buried them because he was with Asuka and didn't want to leave her and didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He told her how the feelings were buried with the necklace along the edge of the lake. He told her she had the right to be angry at him for the lie but he didn't want her to worry because she already had her mom to worry about.

"Yeah, I did redevelop some of those feelings for Eba," Haruto stated, "but I was already with you. I was happy being with you. We buried all of our feelings. We decided that we should be able to look back to our past to know that it created who we are now, and my memories help remind me how I might not have let you know how I felt if you never brought me with you on that walk that night in Hiroshima two years ago. I want to get back together with you, but it's still your decision if you want to go through with it or not. So can you think about it?"

"I... I'll think about it," Asuka replied. She began walking away. She turned to look back as her eyes met that of Haruto's. "I'll talk to you later Kirishima..."

"Yeah... Later..."

He watched as she got farther and farther away. He didn't know if he could wait for her reply and wanted her to be together with him again. He walked back into his sister's apartment for a short moment. Haruto wanted to check on something before going for a walk. He pulled out an envelope and inside was a large amount of yen inside. _I was looking forward to going on a trip with her. I hope that we will actually be able to go on one, _he thought to himself. He put away the envelope before he went on the walk.

As he strolled through the streets of Tokyo, his phone rang in his pocket. Looking at the Caller ID he saw that it was Akari calling him again.

"_Haruto, did you work everything out with her?"_ she asked him.

"Well, I told her I wanted to get back together with her," he replied. "The first thing I decided to do was try to fix the misunderstanding about me and Eba. I told her I redeveloped some of my feelings for Eba but I told Eba that I wouldn't get back together with her because I was happy being with Asuka and truly do love her. Once I explained everything I gave her the decision of getting back together or not."

"_I give you props for having the guts to tell her everything,"_ Akari began, "_but you should've took a complete initiative on making her yours again. You did say you love her so you should have took a better grab at her."_

"I know that maybe I should've figured out something that I could do to take her back but I couldn't think of anything. I figured this was the best solution 'cause she at least knows everything now," Haruto stated. "If you have any more complaints then go ahead and meet me at Cafe Amami but I don't have that long until I have to go to class."

Sometime around noon, Jin was leaving his college since his classes that day were only for the mornings. From his pocket Jin pulled out his cell phone and began to flip through his contacts. He came to a stop when he found Yuzuki's email address that she gave him the day before. _I wonder if Eba-san is free right now?_ Jin thought. He pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up. Five rings came before he heard a voice answer.

"_Hello?"_ Yuzuki asked through the phone.

"H-Hey, Eba-san," Jin nervously replied through the phone. "I w-was wondering if you were, uh, f-free to go and get something to eat. If y-you're willing to go then it'll be my treat."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Yuzuki answered. "No point in turning down a free meal." So about a half hour later the two met up and got ready to go to a restaurant together. While they were sitting down, the two talked about each other's past after Jin moved. Jin couldn't stop himself from laughing when he heard the story of how Haruto thought that Yuzuki wasn't wearing any panties. That kept on chatting and they discussed the things they wanted to do in the future and other such things as they ate.

"Hey, Eba-san. What are you hoping to become after you graduate college anyways?" Jin asked.

"I'm actually hoping to become a teacher for either elementary or middle school," Yuzuki replied. "I'm trying my best so I can get my teaching diploma. I'm curious to what you're in college for, though. I didn't think you would be the type of person to go to college let alone Toutodai."

"Hey! Don't compare me to when I was in middle school!" Jin yelled furiously. "When I got to high school I actually got all my crap together and worked hard to get into my college!"

Yuzuki couldn't help but to giggle at Jin's reaction. She was also a little surprised that he actually worked hard. "It's still so unbelievable. In middle school you would get in trouble so much and you would barely do better than Kyousuke did."

They continued to talk for about another hour before they decided that they should get back to their respective colleges. At the entrance to the restaurant, Yuzuki turned to leave but Jin grabbed at the back of her shirt. Yuzuki stopped, predicting what would be coming next.

"Hey... Before you go, can I ask you something?" Jin asked. Yuzuki turned around so they would be face to face. That was when she noticed his eyes. She noticed that they were completely honest and devoid of any doubt. His eyes revealed to her what he was about to do. She now knew what was to come next and to her own surprise, she actually looked forward to it. "Yuzuki... -c-chan, will you ggo out with me? 'Cause after seeing you again after so long, it kinda brings back memories of how me and Kyousuke had fought over who would ask you out first. Seeing you again brought back memories of how much I regretted not having tried to asked you out at least a second time before I left. So... will you?"

"Why should I? I haven't seen you in so long and then we meet out of no where. Then after spending two days together and suddenly you ask me this," Yuzuki stated. Jin saddened by her answer. He was at a loss of words and lowered his face to try to hide his displeasure. Yuzuki noticed this then added a few more words to what she had said. "I mean we have both changed so much. I don't even know if the things you like about me are still the same. It's not that I don't want to."

Jin was confused but understood what she meant. He slowly pulled her into a hug as he whispered into her ear, "You don't need to worry about that. In fact the thing I liked so much about you is still there. Well, the same reason why Kyousuke and I fell in love with you in the first place... was your smile. So you shouldn't worry about having changed and just go out with me."

"O-Okay..." she replied back in a soft tone.

* * *

That night, Haruto said goodbye to the manager before he began the walk home. He couldn't help but to think about how Asuka was going to answer him. As soon as he took five steps forward he heard someone call his name from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Yuzuki.

"Eba. What brings you hear?" Haruto asked.

"Actually I'm here to tell you something really important," Yuzuki stated. "Have you ever met a guy named Jin Kurama?"

"Yeah. Asuka introduced me to him before. He was Kyousuke's friend from middle school before moving, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "Haruto-kun, I'm actually going out with him now."

Haruto was shocked by what he just heard. He was speechless but continued to listen.

"He was also my friend too. He asked me to be his girlfriend today and I said yes. I'm looking forward to all the things we might do together but there's something I have to do before I can commit to being with him." As soon as she said this Yuzuki leaned towards Haruto. "I didn't mean to but I accidentally held onto some of my feelings for you. After this, they will finally be buried."

She leaned in more. She got up onto her toes and that was when they connected. Her lips touched his and stayed locked in that passionate moment before Yuzuki pulled away.

"Eba..."

"Haruto?" called out a voice from behind the two of them. "I can't believe you. I came here to give you my answer but this is what I see."

Haruto turned around and saw Asuka. Tears streamed down her face.

"I know this looks weird but it's a total misunderstanding!"

"You jerk!" Asuka yelled. "Don't even try hiding it anymore! I can see that you like Yuzuki! She was the reason why you even came to Tokyo two years ago so why don't you just make it official!" After pouring out all her emotions Asuka ran off as tears continued to slide across her cheeks then down to the ground. _No! I can't let her go again!_ Haruto told himself as he ran off after her. He slowly began to catch up to her. The distance grew shorter and shorter until Haruto was close enough that he was able to stop Asuka by grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"No. I'm telling you that that was a misunderstanding."

"How can I believe you?! This is like the fourth time that you saw her behind my back! Even if it's a misunderstanding, it doesn't hide the fact that you still have some attachment to her! You always have and you always will!" she blurted out.

"Fourth?"

"Yeah," Asuka replied. Her crying decreased but that didn't mean that she hadn't stopped. She is unable to stop herself since Yuzuki was involved. "You were with her during that mixer, then at Fantasy Land, during the summer festival, and now this..."

"Wait. How do you know about Fantasy Land?"

"I got off practice early and decided to wait in a nearby store in the magazine section. I waited inside until you came out but it wasn't Rin that you were with though. I saw you with Yuzuki when you came out. I saw how you smiled at her and that made me really jealous. I put the thought behind me when I saw the phone strap that I asked for. It also made me feel better that you actually ran back to get another phone strap. You got it 'cause you didn't want to give me the one you bought with Yuzuki right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Haruto. I really did want to get back together with you. My answer would have been yes," she said, "but I'm sorry. You still like Yuzuki after all right? So go out with her and... after today, we won't see each other like this ever again. Please don't chase me anymore. It will only make it more painful for me."

Asuka started running away again. Her tears fell full stream again but she continued running. She kept telling herself again and again not to turn back. She told herself she couldn't turn back. She told herself it would only hurt that much more if she turned back.

"Asuka..." Haruto muttered. This time he began to cry. A tear slid across one side of his face as he watched her run off. _If that's what you really want, then I'll leave and you won't see me again. I wanted to know how it felt to make you mine again but I guess it wasn't meant to be..._

* * *

For some reason, I'm just streaming ideas right now so the story is coming out on screen a lot faster than I expected to. I might even add another chapter this week but don't literally expect this 'cause something might come up as I'm putting it down. Don't worry though I'll try to post the next as soon as possible. I would also like it if people gave me their opinion on if the story is at least decent. Both positive and negative reviews will be very helpful because it will help me to better understand the people that read my stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

The Town of Our Promise, Chapter 5: Promise

Yuzuki was running after hearing everything. She didn't mean to mess up Haruto's chance to get back together with Asuka. She saw where Haruto was. He was just standing there. She could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Haruto-kun?" Yuzuki called out.

"Eba..." Haruto muttered.

"What happened between you and Asuka?"

Haruto tensed up at the question. He wiped the tears from his face. He looked Yuzuki in the eye and gave her a straight answer. "Well. After tonight, me and Asuka... we won't be seeing each other anymore..."

"What?" Yuzuki asked in utter shock. Haruto explained everything to Yuzuki. After listening to everything, Yuzuki couldn't help but to feel guilty. Haruto noticed the face that Yuzuki was making and knew what she would try to do. He told her she doesn't need to get involved, told her goodbye, and walked away.

After Haruto left, Yuzuki ran over to the apartment building he and Asuka stayed at. Yuzuki asked the landlord for Asuka's room. After finding out where it was she ran up the stairs and over to her front door. She knocked on the door and waited for Asuka to come out. When Asuka came out she was surprised to see it was Yuzuki.

"Oh... it's you... I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking," Asuka said faintly. She was about to close the door but Yuzuki stopped her.

"Asuka-chan, I need you to know something about Haruto-kun," Yuzuki stated.

"I already know. You both like each other right? So why don't you both just start going out again?"

"No. I'm already going out with someone else. I only took that kiss as a farewell gift. I did it as a way for us to bury everything. Plus he was the one that wanted us to put everything behind us anyways. At the lake, he was the one that brought up that I should find someone else," Yuzuki replied. "So you don't need to worry. You should just stop hurting yourself and get back together with Haruto-kun already!"

Asuka couldn't believe it. She misunderstood. Haruto really was trying to get back together from the bottom of his heart. Now she feels bad about saying all those things to Haruto and began crying again.

"Iwant to, but what am I going to do?!" Asuka exclaimed. "I said all those things to Haruto! I even said I didn't want to see him again! What if he does leave?!"

"Then do what he's always been doing. Chase after the one you love..."

* * *

Haruto was walking through the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. Every now and then he would bump into someone. The person would get angry but whenever they see Haruto's gloomy expression they all end up deciding to leave him be. He continued his stroll until he was in front of the cemetary. He felt himself slowly drift over towards the grave of his dead friend. Haruto fell on his knees and allowed all his emotion to pour out.

"I wish you were here to give me some advice," Haruto said. "Asuki and I... We broke up."

Haruto felt his tears pour down again. He looked up at the sky as he called out to Kyousuke. "If you can hear me, come down and give me a punch and tell me that I was an idiot.! Tell me I was stupid for hurting Asuka, making her cry, and trying to have fun with your girlfriend behind both your backs!"

Haruto leaned forward and punched the ground. He didn't want to let Asuka go but the words she said continued to flicker through head. He tried to push them away but they kept coming back. Her voice telling him that they shouldn't see each other anymore. He couldn't take it.

"Please! If you can hear me, just... just give me a sign letting me know what I should do..."

"You should do what your heart tells you man," said a voice from behind him. "It's been awhile."

"Aren't you Jin Kurama?" Haruto asked when he turned around to see the person behind him.

"Yeah," he replied. "If Kyousuke was here he would try to help you to take Asuka back. In my opinion, if you still believe she wants to then try but if she truly can't take it anymore, if you love her you should let her be happy on her own and not make it hurt for her anymore. It's your decision though so I can't force you into doing something."

Jin patted Haruto on the shoulder as he told both him and his old friend Kyousuke Kazama goodbye. "Later guys, and don't worry. I'll make sure to take good care of Yuzuki-chan."

He blushed when he said her name like that. He turned around and walked off. "Oh, and if you do choose to take her back, I'll wish you good luck."

"Thanks..." Haruto replied but Jin was already gone. "I want to get back together with her, but her face. They told me all the pains that I put her through. If this is what it means to love her, then I guess... I may have to let her go after all..."

* * *

Early the next morning. Haruto had packed all of his belongings from Aoi's apartment. He exitted the room with a suitcase in one hand and an envelope in the other. Some time after that, Asuka woke up and prepared herself to go up and get back together with Haruto. She knocked on her neighbor's apartment door but no answer came. Near the stairs the landlady had just came up with a note in her hand.

"Oh, Asuka-chan," she said. "If you're looking for Haruto he already left. He told me to tell you he was moving. He just left about 10 minutes ago."

Asuka's eyes widened. Her body reacted on its own and carried past the landlady, down the stairs, and after Haruto. She didn't know where Haruto would be but she thought that she should have a chance of finding him if she continued forward. She ran until she saw something that maid her heart leap. She saw Haruto with his suitcase and an envelope. She knew that the envelope was the one that had all the saved up money that was to go towards their trip together. She didn't want him to leave. _This is my last chance. I've already caused the both of us enough pain by just breaking up with him, _she told herself. She closed the distance between her and Haruto and called out his name.

"Haruto!"

"Huh... Asuka?!" Haruto blurted out. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Asuka replied in a soft tone. "Why are you moving away using the money that was going to be used for our trip together?"

"Well... You told me you didn't want to see me again since it will just be painful for you. This money was meant to make you happy. If me leaving will make you happy, then I'm willing to move away..." Haruto said. "I did have something important to tell you too, but since I'm leaving I can't." Haruto then turned around and began walking again. Asuka didn't want him to leave. Her body rushed towards him and she grabbed his arm.

"Haruto..." Asuka whispered. "Don't leave me."

"Asuka..."

"I want to hear what you have to say. Plus I have something important to tell you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to get back together with you, but that's not the important thing I wanted to say."

"Well, tell me then. What I want to say can wait." Haruto put the suitcase down. He felt happy. He gets to be together with Asuka again. He even gets to tell her what he's been holding back for several days.

"I want you to know that Yuzuki told me everything," Asuka said. "So will you please go out with me again?"

"Eba already told you everything?" Haruto spouted. "Yeah I'll go out with you again, but now I don't get to tell you what I've wanted to say. Too bad then. So why don't we head back?"

"Wait," Asuka told him. "I want to hear what you have to say. Even if it's unimportant, I want to hear it."

"Really? But it's kinda embarassing..." Haruto muttered. Asuka gave him a cold look so he ended up giving in. "Fine..."

Before he started speaking, he took Asuka's head and held it to his chest.

"I want you to know, I accidentally redeveloped my feelings for Eba. I liked her. For a while I was afraid of being with you while I was like this. The reason why I wanted to stay with you so much and the reason why I ended up giving up on Eba... Well you should be able to hear it," Haruto said. All Asuka heard was his heart beating really fast and that was what she answered. "You're right. These are just fast heart beats, but you should know that you're the only one that makes me even beat this fast. Yeah, Eba made my heart beat fast too, but never this fast. Only you are able to make me feel this way. I feel like this even when I'm just thinking about being with you. I always had a lot of fun whenever I was doing something with you. I find you to be really cute when it comes to your Fukushima dialect to when you hug me. I like it when you hug me 'cause what you call a "small" chest always has this big feeling on me."

"Jerk!" Asuka interrupted. She brought both hands around and slapped his back with them. Haruto cried out in pain but he instantly forgot when Asuka changed it into a hug. "I didn't say you could stop..."

"Heh. Also whenever you react to things like this. It's always fun when I'm with you. I really do love you." He then put his arms around Asuka and began hugging her back. "The last thing I want to tell you is... I'm sorry."

Haruto began crying a little bit when he said this. Asuka saw this and told him that he didn't have to worry about the whole Yuzuki affair.

"Don't worry about apologizing for the Yuzuki thing. I already forgave you."

"It's... It's not that." Asuka didn't know how to react to what he said. She was speechless because she couldn't think of another reason to why he would want to apologize. "I'm sorry that... that I not only broke that promise once but twice.

"That promise... It was made between me and Nanami. Then I made it between you and I. I broke it when I didn't stop you sooner when you broke up with me. I broke it again when I was about to completely give up and move away." Haruto began to cry even more and began to hug Asuka even tighter. "This time I promise... I won't let go of you ever again!"

Asuka couldn't help but to start crying too. "Idiot. I can't believe you still remember that, but I'm glad that you do."

They were finally together again. They held each other close in what seemed like an eternal embrace. After all they put each other through in just a few days, they found a way to get through it and discover the true love between them...


	6. Epilogue: Together

The Town of Our Promise, End Chapter: Together

They are finally together again. After the large fight, they had made up and were finally able to go on that trip together. In a hotel room all the way in Takayama City, the two spend their night together after having gone to the Hachiman-sai. It was too bad they couldn't go on a trip in the summer but the trip to Takayama in the autumn was still very much worth it to the two of them. The night will be one they never forget. Inside the room, clothes were scattered across the floor, on the cabinet next to the bed lay a small open package, and in the bed the couple had the blanket pulled over them as the guy hugged his girlfriend. The two lovers couldn't help thinking back on the intimate moment that they had just shared.

"We finally did it," said Haruto.

"Now I can finally say that you belong to me, and I belong to you," Asuka replied back.

"And tomorrow morning, we can return to the town where we live and finally settle down," Haruto whispered into her ear.

* * *

Haruto finally got his cooking license. He and Asuka were so happy by this that they decided to celebrate. Almost everyone had come over. Takashi and Kiyomi, Jin and Yuzuki, and Nanami and her new boyfriend, Fujikawa. Akari never came since she decided to quit college and go back to Hiroshima. The friends were all gathered inside Asuka's apartment as they began playing a board game that Takashi brought called "The Game of Life Adult Version." When they played it, everyone got irritated by the cards that kept being drawn. Haruto got a card that asked who his high school love was. When he answered how he was in love with Nanami the first year, Yuzuki the second year, and Asuka the third year, all three girls got irritated by the answer. Haruto also got an intense stare from Jin which scared him to some degree. After the game, everyone began complaining to Takashi about how he could get such a game.

"I can't believe you got a game like that," Kiyomi told her boyfriend. Takashi felt really bad since it was his girlfriend that was telling him this.

"I'm sorry!" Takashi said almost breaking out in tears. In the end though everyone got a laugh from Kiyomi disciplining Takashi. Later after everyone left, Haruto and Asuka decided to try the game out one more time by just drawing the cards.

"When was the last person you kissed someone?" Haruto whispered.

"That's easy," Asuka said as she gave Haruto a feather-light kiss. After pulling back out, Asuka pulled out a card of her own. "Who are you currently in love with?"

"That's easy. Her name is Asuka Mishima," Haruto whispered into her ear before moving over and giving Asuka an even more intimate kiss than the one she gave.

One night, Asuka decided she wanted to cook for Haruto so he wouldn't have to cook at home after cooking all day at his job. When Haruto got home, he noticed how Asuka had food on the table but none of it was burnt.

"Did you make all this yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she responded. "I asked Nanami to teach me a little bit."

"Kanzaki helped you out? Then I guess your food should be worth eating," Haruto said with a smile on his face. He took a bite of a fish she had cooked and told her it was delicious. They shared the food together until they got to the dessert. Haruto took a bite of a cookie that Asuka made and felt like he was about to be sick.

"By any chance... Did Kanzaki also teach you about desserts?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah. I thought her recipe was weird but I still remember the stories about how you and Nanami became close because of cooking so I thought maybe it would work," she said. "So does it taste good?"

"Y-Yeah," Haruto replied. He was lying. He didn't want her to know just how aweful the taste was. _Kanzaki is still bad at making desserts and snacks, _he thought.

* * *

Finally after working as a chef in his senpai's father's restaurant for so long, Haruto finally decided it was time to open his own restaurant. He stood in front of the entrance as his friends all came over to greet him during the grand opening. Haruto was especially happy that Akari and Narumi, who had come from Hiroshima to witness the event since Akari's best friend was realizing one of his dreams, were even able to make it at all after Akari had given birth to a child a few months earlier. Asuka finished playing a softball match and was running to catch the opening. She was tired when she got there and had barely made it. Haruto saw her and gave her a smile.

"Asuka, is it okay if you come over here?" Haruto asked standing at the front entrance to the restaurant. His friends and his workers were waiting for him to open the door. "I want you to open these doors with me."

Asuka blushed when he wanted to share the special moment with her. Haruto put the key into the lock and put Asuka's hand on his. Haruto felt extreme joy when he saw how the engagement ring he had given her last year before shined on her finger. They turned the key together and both threw the doors open.

For the day, Haruto served his friends and other customers as his friends enjoyed conversing amongst themselves. As he worked, he glanced over to a display case he set inside the shop. Inside was a helmet that finally received the sponsor it had waited to receive. Continuing his cooking, Haruto couldn't help noticing his fiance sitting next to Akari and the child he carried.

"Hey, Akari. What is the child's name?" Asuka asked Akari.

"His name's Utsumi," she said. Asuka saw the smile Akari displayed as she looked at her child and felt envious of the happiness she is able to feel.

At the end of the day, Asuka and Haruto talked about how happy Akari and Narumi looked with their child.

"Haruto, after we're married," Asuka began speaking, "I would also like to know what it feels to have a child..."

"A child, huh?" Haruto muttered. He blushed a little when he imagined what Asuka would look like caressing their child. "Yeah I think I would like that too..."

* * *

Haruto was standing at the alter in his tuxedo with a very nervous look on his face. The day has finally come. His friends and family had all come. His best man was Takashi while Nanami was the maid of honor. _This is it. __After being together for four years,__w__e can finally make it official that we will never let go of each other again, _he thought to himself. He still felt nervous but all that was gone when the church doors came open. Haruto fell into a complete trance when he saw Asuka come through the doors and walk towards the alter in her white dress. He couldn't clearly see her face with the headpiece pulled over it. He thought that the image was stunning and when she stepped onto the alter to face him, he just knew that there was no longer any more doubt. He was going to be with Asuka forever.

"Do you, Haruto Kirishima, take Asuka Mishima to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" asked the minister.

"I do," replied Haruto.

"And do you, Asuka Mishima, take Haruto Kirishima to be your partner in life, to support and respect (her/him) in (his/her) successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I do," replied Asuka.

"You may now kiss the bride," stated the minister.

Haruto took a step towards Asuka and lifted the veil covering her face and threw it behind her. The first clear look he's gotten of her face since the start of the wedding, Haruto couldn't help but think that she had never been more beautiful than she was now. _Finally the long awaited moment of promise. With the girl that I've shared so much with, _he thought to himself. He lifted her chin up and moved in to kiss her.

As they kissed, bothed wished that time would just stop. Asuka began to cry tears during the kiss. _We can now be together... Forever..._

* * *

He could hear the crying and whining from the hallway. _It's hear!_ Haruto told himself. A nurse came from the hospital room to tell him he could enter. Haruto walked in to see Asuka cradling a child in her arms. She held a weakly held a finger to her lips to tell him not to be loud. He knew how much this meant to her. She endured the pain for carrying the child in her belly and the pain of giving birth. He walked towards her slowly.

"This is our baby," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah. Her name is going to be Naruhi," she replied.

"Naruhi," Haruto whispered as tears began pouring from his eyes as well, "welcome to the Kirishima family."

* * *

The moment that triggered the series of events. The moment that started it all after they finally got back together.

Their was a gentle breeze blowing through the place. Two lovers greeted their friend on the last day of summer as they prepared to tell him something very important. They wanted him to know because he was what helped them find love in each other and will always be someone dear in their hearts.

"Hey, Kyousuke," Haruto said. "We are finally together again."

"Yeah," Asuka began saying. "Sorry if we worried you from where you are."

"You were the reason we were able to come together in the first place," Haruto said. He then pulled a lunch box from a bag he had brought, took out the lid, and placed it on the grave sight. "It's your favorite, tomatoes in eggs."

After placing the food down, Haruto walked back to Asuka's side. Before he began speaking, he took Asuka's hand in his causing her to blush a little.

"I want to give you that as a way to thank you. Both for being our friend and helping us to come together like this. After getting back together, we were able to know how much we loved each other. We aren't here to just thank you though."

Haruto lifted up his and Asuka's hands to reveal to their friend the matching rings on their fingers.

"You were the first person we told about us officially going out together. We also wanted you to know," Haruto began speaking as he tightened his grip around Asuka's hand as the faces of the two lovers turned red at their moment of truth, "We wanted you to be the _first_ to know... that I proposed to Asuka yesterday, that she said yes, and from this day forth, Asuka and I... we won't let go of each other ever again..."

* * *

Please leave a review. First story on this website and I would like to know how I did, and thank you to the people who continued to read the story until the end.


End file.
